mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dog and Pony Show/Gallery
Sapphire Shores Rarityeps20welcome.png S01E19 Rarity JawDrop.png|Rarity jaw drop S01E19 Rarity YouKnowMyName.png S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects.png S01E19 SapphireShores Inspects2.png Rarity don't wake E19- W 1.2014.png S01E19 SapphireShores CallMeSapphire.png S01E19 SapphireShores CallMeSapphire2.png S01E19 SapphireShores AndRarity.png S01E19 SapphireShores ZigfillyFollies.png S01E19 SapphireShores ZigfillyFollies2.png S01E19 SapphireShores Sensational.png|"I've got to look... Seeeeeen-sa-tion-al! OW!" S01E19 SapphireShores Entranced.png S01E19 SapphireShores Entranced2.png S01E19 SapphireShores EyeRoll.png S01E19 SapphireShores EyebrowRaise.png Rarity peg pardon E19-W 1.2066.png Rarity cos changes E19-W 1.2091.png Rarity 30.png|Rarity feels faint S01E19 SapphireShores HaveThatEffect.png|"I guess I do have that affect on ponies!" Gem hunt S01E19 Rarity GemHunt.png S01E19 Spike Awesome.png S01E19 Rarity UnimpressedWithSpike.png S01E19 Rarity EyebrowRaise.png S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver.png S01E19 Rarity GemsFound.png S01E19 Spike Digging.png S01E19 Spike JustSeenGems.png S01E19 Spike CaughtTryingToEatGems.png S01E19 Spike Bow.png appitite.png|Take those out! You don't know where they've been. Spike is not Amused.png S01E19 Spike ShovelTail.png S01E19 Spike Jackhammer.png S01E19 Spike MouthWaterGems.png S01E19 Spike ReadyToEat.png S01E19 Spike GiftFromRarity.png Rarity Lovely Look.png S01E19 Spike ThankYouRarity.png S01E19 Rarity SpellTakingOver2.png Rarity is taken S01E19 DiamondDogs WatchingSpike.png S01E19 DiamondDogs WatchingRarity.png Ladylike Rarity.jpg Rarity whats this-W 1.8548.png Rarity Ahhhh-W 1.1910.png|Got to love those gem trees. S01E19 Rarity ArghItsADog.png S01E19 Rover ApproachingSpikeRarity.png S01E19 SpikeRarity BackingAwayFromRover.png S01E19 Rover WeHuntYou.png S01E19 DiamondDogs Attack.png S01E19 Rarity FearScream.png S01E19 Spike JackhammerOnSpot.png|Spike fights back. S01E19 Spot FlyingInPain.png S01E19 DiamondDogs DoubleFaceplant.png S01E19 Spike StuckInTree.png S01E19 DiamondDogs CarryingRarity.png Drag.png S01E19 Rarity OhNoDirt.png Dog and pony show spike yell nooh!.png|NOOOOOOOH! Rescuing Rarity Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png S01E19 TwilightSpike CanYouBreatheYet.png S01E19 RainbowDash CauseAllYouSaidWas.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png S01E19 Spike ArmsWavingFrantically.png Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png Main ponies a lotta holeys S01E19.png S01E19 TwilightSparkle LookDownHole.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png S01E19 Fido LurkingInAHole.png S01E19 TwilightSparkle MudOnFace.png S01E19 RainbowDash MudOnFace.png Main ponies mud on face S01E19.png S01E19 Fluttershy OhMy.png S01E19 RainbowDash SpeedingForHole.png Rainslow Dash.png|Gotta go faster Rainbow Dash Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png S01E19 Rarity InACell.png dirt.png|Rarity: Dirt! My one weakness! S01E19 PinkieFluttershyAJ DiggyHole.png S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailPull.png S01E19 PinkieSpot ElasticTailSnap.png S01E19 FluttershyFido HoldByTail.png S01E19 RainbowTwilight SpotDiamondDogs.png S01E19 RainbowTwilight CrashIntoEachOther.png S01E19 ApplejackRover WhackADog.png All Tired Out.png|The gang all tired out dogs.png|Preciousssssss Pony!!! S01E19 Spike GemOutOfPocket.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png A Dog and Pony Show 1.png sirspike.png|Dream on, Spike A Dog and Pony Show 2.png Rarity kiss S01E19.png|Rarity in Spike's day dream Kissy.png|Kissy, kissy, kissy Applejack S01E19.png |Uhh what is Spike doing? A Dog and Pony Show 3.png Aj hoho there lover boy S01E19.png Applejack1 S01E19.png Applejack2 S01E19.png Twilight Aj and Spike S01E19.png Dogshow.gif|The main cast (except for Rarity) going down the tunnel snagged.png|This is what happens you slack off the line. Applejack3 S01E19.png Applejack4 S01E19.png Pinkie Twilight and Aj S01E19.png Rarity S01E19.png Rarity aww S01E19.png Rarity awww S01E19.png Rarity asking for the exit S01E19.png A Dog and Pony Show_16_9.png Rarity Dig S01E19.png Rarity dissapproves S01E19.png Rarity hehe works everytime-W 1.9562.png|Rarity does not dig dirt Rarity Driving The Dogs Crazy.png|Rarity driving the Diamond Dogs crazy Whine.png|You want to hear whining? Do you want whining.jpg unamused Rarity.jpg Rarity Shocked E19-W 1.1899.png Rarity Pouting.jpg Rarity crying S1E19.jpg Upset Rarity.jpg Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.jpg|Aww look poor Rarity : ( Crying Rarity S1E19.png rarity_sad_episode17.png A crying Rarity.jpg Applejack serious face S01E19.png sore.png|That dog's gonna be sore in the morning. Applejack wins S01E19.png Giveup.png Rarity - what did i teach you - 1x19.png|Me? What did I teach you? A Dog and Pony Show 4.png A Dog and Pony Show 5.png A Dog and Pony Show 6.png A Dog and Pony Show 7.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:A Dog and Pony Show images